


This room could use anther window.

by ForestFox



Series: We Sound as Good as Broken Glass [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Gen, Mild Kink, Parent-Child Relationship, Passing Mention of Ada, Passing Mention of Krauser, Pining, Pining Leon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: Leon knows actions have consequences. Even ones he was forced to make. This one though? He doesn't mind.





	This room could use anther window.

Leon stared darkly into the milk freezer, hand on the handle, frowning. 

 

Brazil had been months ago now and he still lamented the loss of Krauser as an active agent, he knew things like that happened. He lost people all the time, it was the risk they took as agents doing serious work in active duty. At least Jack was alive, out of duty until his therapy was done, but still alive. 

 

Now, if he could just decide if he actually wanted milk on his break or not he could at least get one thing in his life done.

“Leon, no.” A voice urged him gently. It was a soft, soothing voice so he didn’t immediately react to it. 

 

He continued to stare at the milk rack with indecision. Was he even going to need milk for his coffee or should he keep mooching off the office creamer selection?

“Leon, put the milk down.” The voice repeated more sternly. He looked up from the milk selection, scanning the area around him. No one was  standing to his right, but when he glanced left he saw a woman glaring down at a small child holding a small pint of chocolate milk.

“Alexis?” He asked in dumb shock. The woman looked up, motherly fury in her green eyes as she locked gazes with him.

“Leon?” She repeated as the rage began to fizzle away. He briefly recalled watching her unload a clip into a hall of zombies to clear their way the last  time he’d seen her. He also remembered other things about her and his eyes traveled down to the small body doing a sound impersonation of a statue as he leaned into the milk cooler, hopefully waiting for his mother to change her mind.

“Are you-” He pulled his hand away from the handle and crossed the distance between them, he’d had never actually thought he would see the woman again but it was good to see her doing well.

“How’d you find my name out?” She asked, stepping protectively in front of her son. A move he didn’t understand, but put aside for the moment. They were strangers after all, they had been strangers when they had met, and if he had simply stayed at work on break today; perhaps things would have stayed that way.

“Situation file. Agents wrote it. I had clearance to go back and look at it later since I was there. How’s the boyfriend?” He asked, probing for information, his eyes sliding down to the boy who had latched onto his mother’s skirted legs. The kid with  _ his  _ eyes, staring up at him with the milk clutched protectively to his chest. Smart kid. Milk was good for you..

“Wasn’t fond of the parasite I brought home with me. His words, not mine.” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. A sore point then, he wouldn’t bring that up again.

“What are you doing here of all places? Last time I looked at the file it said you were living in Texas.” He offered the boy a smile watching him shyly smile back. He had a son? Why had no one told him? She could have looked him up somehow. Then again, by the time she must have known about him he was the farthest thing from her mind. Or even worse, she just hadn’t cared too.

“Visiting my Auntie Sophie. She married a rich government lawyer, lives the good life. She wanted to see her favorite niece and I wanted to show Leon the sights.” She informed him,her hand absently reaching down to stroke the boy’s hair. It was a similar shade to his,darkened to a dirty blonde by his mother’s dark locks.

“Named him after me?” He asked, knowing it to be the truth but wanting to hear it. 

 

He looked up to see her nod. 

 

Why hadn’t this happened before he had found out Ada was still alive? He could have easily suggested coffee and seen if they could have sparked something up. Maybe they could have become a couple? But those were idealistic notions and silly dreams of having a real family. Not in this world, and not with this woman. He’d always wanted a son, but now… She wasn’t Ada, wasn’t even… _She hadn’t even_ _told him her name!_ And now she’d just turned up out of the blue… and… and... Ah hell, would she even let him try to _be_ a father, now that he knew about the kid?

“Daddy?” The boy finally asked, daring to step out from behind her. Alexis instantly knelt down towards him, her hands going around his small waist. “Yeah baby, that’s your daddy.” She picked him up effortlessly and turned back to him.

Leon watched as the boy grinned at him, face red with embarrassment and excitement. The boy just as quickly looked away as though the sight of him was too much for his tiny body to handle. He giggled into his mother’s chest, squirming in her grasp. “I never made a secret of it. Just figured a guy like you didn’t need baggage like this. We’re only going to be here a few weeks if you want to get to know him.”

He gave a warm smile to the boy as he glanced at him again, a sense of relief rushing through him. “If you don’t mind me flying down to see you, I’ll be doing that too. Can I hold him?” He asked, all thoughts of Jack’s injury and the horrors of Brazil evaporating at the sight of a boy that shared his features.

“I think you should ask Ada before you start making plans to connect with your son. As for holding him, I don’t know,” She stated calmly, making him unconsciously tense. But he watched as she turned her attention solely on the boy asking sweetly, “Can Mister Leon hold you?” He watched the boy shake his head, clutching tighter at his milk, small eyes slipping from delight to uncertainty. He might be daddy, but he was also a stranger. That hurt a little, but he understood, trust took time, they’d get to know each other and that would eventually change.. “Sorry,” She gave him an apologetic shrug, turning to put the small child in her shopping cart.

He watched her pry the milk from his hands and return it to its spot. Turning back to him she pulled her phone free from her pocket and offered it to him. “Give me your number and I’ll call you. Honestly, we’re already late for an appointment. We can meet later, and you can let me know what Ada says, okay?”

“Do you even know who that is?” He said, trying not to get defensive. He looked at the phone with a picture of his son beaming up at him; naked to the waist, covered in mud and app icons. He couldn’t tell what color his mud caked pants were, but he wanted this picture.

Mindless, he began to add his personal number into her phone contacts as he thought. He remembered calling out Ada’s name. Had no illusions that no matter how much a woman was into the sex, another woman’s name was not easily forgotten. Was that perhaps the reason she hadn’t even tried to find him? Sure having an unplanned for son was baggage but one worth mentioning, but an unplanned for son and another woman in the picture? He supposed that could scare off anyone from trying.

“No, just figured she was your wife or girlfriend, am I wrong?” She didn’t seem all that offended by what he had done. They weren’t a thing, and she had sort of forced his actions. Mostly she just looked baffled as she glanced at her son.

“Completely, she’s just someone I know.” He stated flatly, reaching for two, no, three pints of chocolate milk. “You should come over to my apartment I can order pizza… he eats pizza right?”

“Don’t undermine me. You aren’t giving him that now or even if we leave the store. If you have chocolate milk at your place fine, but not before then.” She said in a stern tone, eyeing the cartons. “And yes he eats pizza. And… I’m sorry. About Ada, guy like you should end up with the woman he likes.”

“You don’t even know me.” He added, knowing the same could be said right back. “How do you figure that?” Most people who knew him thought he was insane for still seeking Ada out.

“Mom says it’s hero worship. You saved my life,” She gave a laugh, turning the cart  away from him as she took her phone back. “My friends swear up and down little Leon here ruined my chances at my dream career. But I wouldn’t have it any other way with my little man. You got me out of that place, and gave me this little guy, too. In my opinion, you should have everything you want in life.” She stated frankly as she began to push the cart away, giving his doubts a dismissive wave.

“Daddy.” The boy whined, his face scrunching up with the promise of a tantrum.

“Now now baby,” Alexis started, all but ignoring his confused half stumble after her. She was leaving with his son! “Daddy said you’d get pizza later. We have to go meet Auntie, we’ll call Daddy later and have pizza and milk, won’t that be fun?”

This somewhat appeased the boy as his tantrum was reduced  to simple tears. Leon watched with a heavy heart as his son’s small upset face disappeared around the corner with his mom. A weak, “Yea.” his only answer to her question.

He… had a son. 

 

This was  _ not  _ what he had expected to pick up on his lunch break… Which, now that he thought about it, glancing down at his cell phone, was  _ definitely  _ over. His CO was going to want to kill him, but… He had a son. 

 

That… sorta wasn’t his fault… right?

 

It was his fault. Completely. But his CO thought it was so funny he didn’t bother to write him up for it.

 

Small blessings.

-

Leon flipped open the file, staring at the reports with a smile. It was a check up about Sherry, true to his word Simmons was taking fantastic care of her. Forwarding him pictures of her and how happy she was in his household. Smiling and holding a dog she had been given. The eager beagle licking her face, and the last one seemed as though the picture itself was taken moments before Sherry was due to fall off a stone bench into a bush behind her. Poor girl.

He stroked a thumb over the picture as his phone went off. Carefully shutting the file and putting it on his small pile of things to take home, he opened it and was surprised to see the mud caked picture of his son. He quickly opened the text message alert and saw it was from an unknown number.

_ This is my favorite picture of Leon. I thought you might like to have it. I can send you more… just let me know what you’d like to see. - A _

He added Alexis’s number quickly into his phone, not sure what to say to her, but saving the picture for himself. He’d have to get it printed out so he could add it to his treasured collection. He supposed now he had two kids he hardly saw and barely knew. He’d be willing to die for both of them regardless. He wondered if Sherry even missed her parents, did she lay awake in bed at night, red faced and crying like Leon had at the store?

Another ding:  _ Also, order thick crust. I’m sure if I gave it to him Leon would eat just a pizza crust and be happy.Does he gets his weird food preferences from you? _

He smiled softly at that, wondering about his son. What were his favorite things? Did he think about him at all, even in an abstract sense? He had plenty of chocolate milk in his fridge now to appease the small child, he couldn’t wait to meet him again and spend genuine time with him. He considered calling Alexis and talking to her, but she seemed eager to text as another message shot across his screen.

_ I hope you didn’t type your number in wrong… _

He quickly began to compose a reply. He was a slow texter. He was better at emails and phone calls. He was a government agent, part of the job was being a paper pusher. Texting was simply too basic a form of contact to get detailed and information across quickly.

_ I didn’t. You may want to keep him away from herbs if he’s anything like me. _

He wasn’t even finished organizing his folders to open an actual case file for his consideration when his phone went off again.

_ A gov guy like you smoked weed? _

He cursed his callous gun trained fingers as he stumbled over the buttons to reply before she got the wrong idea.

_ No, healing herbs, you’d be surprised how far natural plants can heal you. _

_ I figured that’s what you meant. Just had to tease. I’m actually planning to teach him what I know about the wilds. _

_ Start with poison ivy. I’ve rolled in enough of that running for my life I’m a pro at spotting it now. _

_ You’ve rolled in a lot of things running for your life then. Weeds, women, fires, over run zombie cities? _

_ That’s a lot of guessing. _

_ Before I was released I was given the impression you were hands on trained zombie expert. Not many outbreaks of that on the news. If the lies about Brazil are to be believed a whole village was ‘accidentally’ wiped out. _

_ It was. _ He shot back, frowning. If she could make the connections others had, the government was getting weak with it’s excuses.

_ Hardly. When dams have issues, alerts are blasted across all channels. One village had already been flooded before and another accident? It made the news for a little then disappeared… if the dam is bad they would have fixed it. I do use google. The Javier dam was in top shape, it was on purpose. And there were a few vague posts on old facebook pages from residents who lived in Raccoon… all those people died. _

He frowned down at his phone. Maybe not. She could see the connections because she knew key points and was making logical jumps. Jumps that could be disproved in some cases, or a smoke screen blown up in others. But she was smart enough. He had to applaud her, but did he need to report her?

_ You text a lot. _ He finally settled on not addressing it. The less he knew about her awareness the better. This was something he would monitor, but wasn’t an issue… yet.

_ Smooth. Leon wants sausage and mushroom and will throw his pizza on the floor if he finds olives in it. _

“Hey Kennedy.” Agent Richardson smiled down at him, eyeing his phone. “You been staring at your phone- forget how to dial it?” He couldn’t stop his teammate from looking down at the screen and seeing words on it. “You’re texting!”

“Yea? So.” He hastily clicked out of his inbox. He didn’t need Richardson digging up his reconnect with Alexis. That would lead to a mess he wasn’t ready to handle.

“Hot date you want to keep a secret?” He rolled his eyes at the man’s knowing smirk.

“What if it is?” He shot back, thinking of his son and trying not to have an unexpected panic at the concept of interacting with him. He had had an interesting time keeping Sherry entertained and she had been older.

“Leon, my man, you have got to find yourself a woman. The sooner the better.” He was so sure of himself. He couldn’t blame the guy. He had a shining golden band on his left hand, a promise of his wife and second bouncing baby boy on the way. Richardson was such a family guy.

“I’ve got one coming to my place tonight.” He shot back without thinking. Anything to get Richardson off his back.

“That’s my boy. Show her a good time, prove to her there is no man to marry like an agent. We’re as close to James Bond as the babes are gonna get.” He laughed, shaking his head as he walked back to his desk. 

 

Leon sighed at his antics, shaking his head as he glanced at the clock. Only a few more hours until he was free to get some pizza and meet the newest important person in his life.

-

Leon blinked in surprise as he opened his door. Alexis had put her hair up very much like Claire. She even dressed like her as far as he could tell now that she was out of nice silks shirt and that swishing skirt he had been unimpressed with before. He could even see the inviting straps of a gun holster framing the eye sockets of her skull tee. The leather jacket was a nice touch, leather was less likely to conform to the holster. Once she closed the jacked it would be easy for her to conceal the weapon. It seemed the zombies had made a lasting impression with her, then again, they were in a major metropolitan area, having the gun warded off plenty of unwanted advances. “You weren’t armed earlier.” He stated dumbly, still focused on the harness across her chest. What kind of gun did she prefer?

“My eyes are up here Agent Kennedy, Leon say hi to your Daddy.” She said dryly as she wiggled her fingers in front of her chest before firmly pointed up to her face. He flushed at the rebuke, but obediently brought his eyes up to her face..

“Right, come on in you two.” He flashed a smile down at the little boy who was once again clinging to his mother’s jean clad leg.

“Thank you.” She dragged her leg behind her pulling the boy in. He had seen her shrug off an adult zombie, but the speed and care she was taking to drag her son’s negligible weight was sweet. The sight was also heart warming as he saw the little tyke’s octopus like grip on his mother’s entire calf. She had been walking like that in the all through the building? “Use your legs Leon. I’m done humoring you, we have company.” He was thrown off again at how she instantly tuned him out and focused on her child. Certainly she was acknowledging he was there in her words. But her eyes were cast down at her son and she had her back to him.

The little boy peeled himself off his mother’s leg and gave a hesitant look up at him. “This is gonna be fun. We’re both Leon… how will we know who is being called?” He offered up with a smile. The little boy shook his head pointing at himself. “I’m Leon. You’re Daddy.” The boy declared firmly as though Leon were an idiot.

“Nice pad, Daddy.” Alexis chuckled, looking up at him with those eyes of hers. He was startled by the jolt of lust her playful words had on him. Did he have a Daddy kink? She was attractive, something he had missed last time with the near insanity plaguing her features. She had also been covered with days worth of dirt and blood from the ordeal. Now she was confident and rocking a weapon, he did have a thing for women who could take care of themselves. And she  _ had  _ been a real trooper during the incident... after her initial breakdown.

“I get paid the big bucks,” He declared, kneeling down to his son. “Hey there Leon. I’m glad to finally meet you.” The boy gave a squeak and ran away from him. “I have chocolate milk?” He offered up weakly.

“Bribery is a bad habit to get into with kids, just letting you know.” She stated, shrugging her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack she was inspecting by the door. He watched the boy’s head dart around, looking for something. He was stunned as the boy disappeared down the entry way and into his apartment an excited unintelligent mutter following him. “And there he goes.”

He had not expected to be instantly left alone with her. He looked up at her from his confused kneeling. “So Daddy what are the house rules? Do I take my shoes off?” He  _ definitely  _ had a daddy kink. He heard his fridge pop open in the distance and an excited childish scream. “Shit. Leon no!” She shouted and ran after the child.

He just knelt there staring down at this empty hallway in shock. Children were chaos and seemingly so were the mothers that chased them. He stood up, cleared his mind and made sure he was thinking calm and cool thoughts. Maybe he’d bring up how weird it was that she called him Daddy. That way his libido couldn’t be called into question in front of a child? That was a safe way to do it. There was a crash, followed by a wail, and then he broke into a run.

“What happened!” He snapped as he slid into the kitchen. His condiments were spilled all over the floor, a hard plastic shelf snapped in two at the foot of his open fridge. Little Leon was crying as his mother shook him gently.

“Leon what have I said about climbing things.” She growled, “You broke his fridge say you’re sorry now.”

“Hey no it’s okay.” Leon started, he felt like the odd man out here. She didn’t even look at him as she freed one hand from those small shoulders and held it up at him. He stared at silent gesture to shut the hell up in disbelief. 

“Say it.” She snapped again.

“S-s-sorry.” The boy broke into a wail and collapsed onto the floor. Leon watch in stunned silence as Alexis got up and promptly ignored the boy, kicking the mess out of the way of the door and shutting it.

“He’ll clean it up when he’s done crying about it.”

“Aren’t you being a little harsh?” He dared, already moving passed her to pick up the fallen ketchup and mustard.

“No. He’s hit a phase. He’s already broken one of my cellphones, eaten dog food, made a mess of my ammo drawer, and punched one of his daycare friends. Imagine what it must feel like wondering if your kid swallowed bullets.” She shook her head at him, motioning with her hand for him to come back to her.

“Maybe it’s a call for attention?” He offered up having heard of that before. Instantly he knew he had made a mistake. Her hand shot out and pulled on his arm. It was by virtue of his son being near them that he didn’t flip her onto the floor in front of their weeping child. He let her aggressively drag him out of the room silently telling himself not to twist her arm and remind her of whose house she was in. 

To the tune of his children crying in the background he watched her deflate out of Leon’s sight. “Look- I’ll let that slide… you haven’t been raising him… you don’t know him like I do. I already asked you once not to undermine me. Please don’t keep doing it… you have no idea how far a child will take that. He’s  _ dreamed  _ of meeting you and… it’s easy for him to put me aside if you’re here. You’re new and exciting and you’ve set down  _ no  _ boundaries and... He’s impressionable and I love him… But he’s wanted his Daddy since he could understand who you were, don’t take him away from me.” She rubbed her hands over a suddenly too tired face, clearly trying to fight back tears.

He had been ready to argue with her, that she was an oppressive dictator of a mother. But seeing her worry out of her son’s sight, he felt the anger dissipate. She had to be scared of what all this could mean for her. Having to suddenly share her son with him. She could have just lied to him at the store, it wasn’t like he would have ever known.

 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking for a moment. “Okay. I’m new to this… you know that. What should I-” He took a deep, strained breath. Parents. Children had parents who were suppose to work together. “What should  _ we  _ do when we go back in there?”

This seemed to stir her energy back up as she rubbed her cheeks. It was an odd gesture but he supposed for her it might be normal? “We forgive him, he gets mean mommy when he’s bad. When he’s suffered enough we are nice and we make up. And we’ll clean up together. And word to the wise. A silent child is a dangerous one.” She gave him a thankful smile as she darted forward pressing a kiss to his lips. “Thank you Leon. I want this to work for him. We can make this work. I have no intention of taking him from you as long as you promise not to try to take him from me.”

“I- I’m not interested in…” He paused, looking at her as his fingers absently touched his lips. He had barely registered the kiss but it still ghosted on his lips. 

 

She laughed at that. “That was just a thank you kiss. I’m too busy with him and my own life for a relationship. Although… if Daddy ever wants to play some adult games, I’m always up for a little fun.” She gave him a teasing wink and slipped back into the kitchen.

 

He gulped, wondering what this insane woman would rank on the weather scale. That’s twice now that he’d met her and she’d left him off balance. 

 

Similar to his favorite lady, only he had seen more of this one already than the first. Somehow he didn’t think Ada was the mom type. He patted his crotch, making sure that her offer hadn’t left any visible signs as he turned around. She was already hugging his son close to her. “Come on Leon- Papa it’s time to clean up this mess so we can have milk.”

“Milk!” His son declared, eyes bright, and he couldn’t help but smile and decide that perhaps he would take her lead for now on if it meant learning how to handle his son and get to know him.

 

It wouldn’t be like in the movies… but maybe he could have a bit of that family dream anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats person who I worked with for a day. Your name made it into my internety history as that random girl Leon knocked up. hur hur


End file.
